Lost memories
by Yuunieh Skylark
Summary: ¿Quien eres?... Ante esas palabras hibari queda completamente en shock.
1. Chapter 1

**Todos los espectadores se sientan en frente de un gran escenario con una inmensa cortina roja, de repente se enciende uno de los reflectores dejando a la vista a Haru LightMoon con un micrófono en mano.**

**HaruL: Konichiwa –da una reverencia- Bienvenidos sean a esta nueva Historia espero le disfruten mucho jeje, sepan que todos nos hemos esforzado mucho para que disfruten mucho de esta nueva historia esperamos les agrade, una aclaración antes de comenzar. **

**KHR no, pertenece a Haru LightMoon, es propiedad de Akira Amano.**

**HaruL: muy bien es hora de comenzar –da una reverencia y el reflector se apaga la cortina roja se abre a la mitad-**

"Lost memories"

**Capitulo 1: Memorias perdidas**

Era un caos los terroristas habían logrado escapar con los niños en mano, habían logrado refugiarse en la torre mas alta de toda Italia, los de seguridad andaban nerviosos y no sabían ni que hacer, los de seguridad trataban de calmar a los padres de los niños pero no eran de mucha ayuda ya que ellos andaban igual que los padres, la madre de los chicos se puso a sollozar del miedo cuando los terroristas amenazaron a su hija con degollarla si no hacían caso a las peticiones de los terroristas.

-¿Qué hacemos?-Dijo uno de los guardias de seguridad.

-Tsk. Si tan solo tuviéramos más refuerzos.-Dijo el teniente de los de seguridad

-Mi..Hija, mi hija...-sollozaba la mujer de rodias, esta se calmo un poco al sentir que alguien le colocaba su mano en la espalda y decía un _"Tranquila…ya eh mandado a dos agentes especiales al edificio, así que por favor tranquilícese" _La mujer volteo a verle con su rostro lleno de lagrimas, un joven de cabello de puntas de color castaño claro, ojos igual de castaños y una piel blanca, la mujer iba a hablar cuando otro joven al parecer mayor que el se le fue acercando por detrás.

-¡Judaime! La infiltración a sido todo un éxito ambos están dentro.-finalizo el joven de cabellos plateados.

-¡Bien! Ahora todo queda en manos de esos dos…-finalizo para darle una sonrisa a la mujer para que ella se tranquilizara, a lo cual ella hizo ya que el daba a entender que todo estaría bien.

-w-

Los terroristas habían amarrado a los niños con unas sogas, estaban ansiosos a la respuesta de los guardias de seguridad, cuando al fin recibieron una respuesta no fue lo que ellos esperaban ya que (A PETICION DE TSUNA) los guardias de seguridad se negaron a acceder a las peticiones de ellos, eso hizo que el líder de los terroristas se enojara y tomo de nuevo a la niña para amenazar con arrojarla desde el ultimo piso del que se encontraban, la mujer que veía con horror la escena estuvo a punto de colapsar, cuando miro que el sujeto había sido noqueado desde atrás dejando que la niña por unos milésimos de segundo estuviera a punto de caer del edificio pero no fue así, la niña había sido jalada hacia atrás por una hombre que bestia formal, al igual que Tsuna y Gokudera lanzándola hacia donde estaba su compañera.

-¡Jefe!-Grito otro de los terroristas-¡Maldito! ¿Quién jodidos le hiciste a nuestro jefe?-finalizo para abalanzarse a el.

-Hmp, los morderé hasta la muerte-Dijo levantando sus tonfaz para machacar a todos los terroristas que se encontraban en ese piso

-¡Niños! ¿Se encuentran bien?-Dijo una mujer de cabellos cortos color castaño oscuro y ojos color chocolate, al igual que su compañero andaba con un traje formal de color negro. Mientras les sonreía para darles a entender de que ya todo estaría bien.

-Haai-dijeron al unísono, Haru comenzó a desatar a los niños que se encontraban atados por esas sogas cuando esta había terminado de atarlos, se volteo hacia su compañero y noto que este regresaba de terminar de "Morder hasta la muerte" a los terroristas.

-Vaya as sido rápido Kyouya-Kun…-mientras una gota de sudor bajaba por su mejilla de lo impresionada que estaba de ver a todos los terroristas casi semimuertos-Nunca tengo algo de acción-suspira.

-Hmp. No dejaría que algo como esto, te lastimara-dijo señalando a los semimuertos detrás de el-Bien bajare primero para avisar que la misión esta cumplida.-dijo pasando de lado de Haru.

-¡Bien!-le sonrío-Pero llévate de una vez a los niños…-Dijo volteando a ver a los niños- que su madre debe de estar al borde del colapso si no los ve bajar con alguien seguro.-les sonrío.

-Tsk..-dijo en forma de "¿acaso me miras cada de niñera o que?"

Haru ante eso le volteo a ver con una sonrisa falsa que incluso le daría miedo al mismísimo demonio con un "Te lo encargo mucho" ante eso Hibari no tuvo mas opción que llevarse a los niños consigo.

Mientras bajaban por el ascensor, cuando este bajo a donde estaban todos los policías, los vongola, los padres de los chicos y la más gente entrometida que miraba por shutear y ver que pasaba se dirigió directamente a donde se encontraba su jefe para dar su "Reporte" como siempre.

-Bien hecho Hibari-san-dijo Tsuna con una sonrisa, a lo que Hibari le contesto con un "Hmp", justo cuando Gokudera le iba a reclamar por esa su actitud de altanero la madre de los chicos corrió hacia el guardián de la nube para poder tenerlos en sus brazos.

-¡Sora, Sakura!-Dijo la madre que los acurrucaba contra su pecho, para luego pasar su vista al guardián de la nube-¡Muchas gracias!, realmente se los agradezco-decía mientras mas lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos por lo feliz que se encontraba por tener a salvo a sus dos hijos.

-¡Muchas gracias, señor!-dijo Sakura-Por haberme salvado-dijo la pequeña con una sonrisa.

-¡Ah! Y dígale a su amiga, que muchas gracias por desatarnos-finalizo sora para darle una sonrisa.

Hibari de nuevo devolvió los comentarios con su típico "Hmp", volteo hacia el edificio, ya había pasado un buen rato desde que había bajado ¿Qué tanto se encontraba haciendo Haru, para no bajar? Justo cuando se dio la vuelta para dirigirse al auto suponiendo que Haru se tardaría un buen rato para tomar las fotos de los terroristas, se escucho una enorme explosión que venia del edificio en el que se había encontrado Hibari hace unos minutos, los tres miembros de la familia vongola abrieron sus ojos como platos al ver esa tremenda explosión y se preocuparon mas cuando recordaron que su amiga estaba dentro.

-¡Haruuuu!-grito

Horas después habían encontrado el cuerpo de Haru debajo de tantos escombros derramaba sangre a chorros, tenia barios moretones por todo su cuerpo, fue transferida al Hospital de inmediato, los Chicos estuvieron barias horas en la sala de espera, tuvieron tiempo para poder avisarle a los demás, intentaron comunicarse con los padres de Haru pero ninguno contesto, la primera en llegar fue Kyoko, que fue directo hacia donde los chicos para preguntar como estaba, pero ni ellos tenían aun noticias de cómo estaba, siguieron pasando las horas y con esas horas fueron llegando los demás guardianes, Hibari ya no lo soportaba la horrible espera y mas con la presencia de Mukuro junto con ellos.

-¿Familiares de la joven Miura?-pregunto el doctor a lo que todos se pararon y acercaron al doctor.

-¿Cómo se encuentra, doctor?-pregunto Kyoko algo nerviosa.

-Su vida ya no corre peligro, a pesar de que haya perdido mucha sangre, no sufrió ninguna fractura pero los moretones estarán con ella un par de semanas-todos suspiraron del alivio-pero…-todos lo miraron de nuevo- nos dimos cuenta de que a sufrido un golpe muy severo en la cabeza, así que por favor tened cuidado.-finalizo el doctor

Todos se quedaron algo preocupados ya que un golpe en la cabeza podría significar que…

Todos pasaron su vista a Hibari ya que este le pregunto al doctor ¿si podría pasar a verla?, el doctor asintió con la cabeza y le guió a Hibari a la habitación donde se encontraba Haru, este al entrar abrió sus ojos como platos al verla ahí, de una manera frágil como si estuviera a punto de romperse, este se acerco y noto todos los aparatos que estaban cubriendo su rostro junto con las vendas. Hibari solo le veía estuvo a punto de tomar su mano cuando de repente entraron Kyoko y Chrome para ver como se encontraba su amiga poniéndose justo al lado de su cama Hibari solo las vio con cara de "Que inoportunas" las chicas ignoraron la cara de desagrado de Hibari concentrándose solo en Haru, ambas tomaron sus manos con delicadeza como si de un cristal se tratara, Hibari miraba la escena sin mas que hacer pero su vista fue a parar a donde Tsuna quien lo llamaba para que saliera por unos momentos.

-¿Qué ocurre?-dijo saliendo de la habitación

-Hibari-san…se que estas preocupado pero será mejor que descanses esta noche, as tenido demasiada agitación por una noche.-Finalizo el líder, Hibari estaba a punto de recriminarle por sus palabras…pero noto la cara serie de este al parecer el no iba a aceptar un "No" como respuesta a lo que este suspiro.

-¡Bien! -dijo dándole la espalda y comenzar a marcharse, Tsuna lo miraba irse con algo de preocupación se notaba a todo rayo que Hibari se encontraba preocupado aun cuando no lo demostraba al 100%.

Al día siguiente Hibari regreso al hospital, cuando entro a la habitación de Haru noto que aun se encontraban las herbívoras a la par de Haru ninguna de ellas se separo de ella durante la noche. Hibari decidió salir por un te para calmar sus nervios de que Haru no despertara aun, Cuando este regreso noto como Kyoko salía a toda prisa de la habitación de Haru, Esta al mirar a Hibari no pudo evitar echarse a llorar frente a el, Hibari abrió sus ojos como platos y sin pensarlo boto el te que tenia en sus manos, y corrió hacia la habitación, al entrar miro como Chrome veía a Haru con tristeza, este volteo a verla y noto como Haru estaba ya despierta con un rostro algo ido esta estaba incorporada sobre la cama, Hibari dio los primeros pasos para acercársele cuando esta la miro…siguió con su rostro ido y dijo.

-¿Quién…eres?-dijo con su rostro serio, ido y algo pálido

Hibari dejo de ir hacia ella tras esas palabras, muy dentro de el esas palabras le dolieron, esas palabras que tal vez eran las mismas que le causaron lagrimas a la herbívora de ojos miel, palabras que rebotaban en los oídos de Chrome por escucharlas por segunda vez.

CONTINUARA…

**Bueno espero les haya gustado este mi nuevo fick de HibarixHaru XD andaba con ganas de escribir algo así, XD bueno comenten la historia vale? Depende si les gusta o no que siga escribiendo de ella jojo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Konichiwa**

**Bueno aquí pasando a saludarles :D que bueno que a mucha gente le gustara esto XD a mi me encanta juasjuasjuas y mas por lo que esta por venir jeje bueno mejor los dejo de molestar con esto así que comencemos con esto. SOLO una pequeña aclaración debo subir un pov. Donde haru cuanta la historia desde su punto de vista así que en este capitulo no avanzo nada de la historia, solo muestro aclaraciones de cosas que no todos los guardianes pudieron notar.**

**KHR no, pertenece a Haru LightMoon, es propiedad de Akira Amano**

"Lost memories"

**Capitulo 2: Pov haru**

Me encontraba emocionada, a pesar de que esta no era la primera vez que hacia una misión como esta, y mas junto a "esa persona", pero ya habían pasado unas cuantas semanas en las que no habíamos tenido tiempo juntos, y cuando tsuna-san nos pidió que entráramos nosotros dos al edificio para rescatar a los rehenes ya sentía que le daba un beso a tsuna-san por la oportunidad de mandarnos a nosotros dos, a pesar de ser "Maestro y alumna" habíamos llegado a formar un gran vinculo especial entre ambos, aunque como siempre el se negaba a aceptar algo como eso, pero aun así siempre esta conmigo a cada que me meto en problemas.

-Kyouya-kun, ¿Cuántos terroristas son?-pregunte mientras ambos corríamos en las escaleras de emergencia para llegar a estos.

-Hmp, -sonrío de lado- ¿acaso estas asustada? –mientras corría al frente sin voltear a verme.

-¿HAHI? ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO!-grite molesta y sin dejar de correr, mientras inflaba mis cachetes un poco por el comentario de hibari-lo pregunto por que quiero que me dejes luchar esta vez, a cada misión que nos asignan juntos, nunca me dejas poner en marcha a lo que me as enseñado.-me detuve de pronto al instante que vi a hibari detenerse y voltear a verme, por alguna razón sentí un escalofrío pasar por mi espalda ante tal mirada del guardián de la nube.

-Bien-se acerco a mi, quedando justo enfrente-pondrás en practica lo que te eh enseñado…-sonreí de pronto a lo que le dijo mi sensei- demo… si no logras si tan siquiera golpear a uno, pues… tendrás que complacerme esta noche-sonrío de lado cuando pase mi sonrisa angelical a una de pánico, hibari aprovechó a adelantarse, y me termino a hablar de nuevo-bueno espero lo hagas muy bien esta noche, ya que talvez no tengamos otra noche libre después de esta misión-ante esto salí de mi estado de shock y corrí inclusive mas rápido que el, siendo yo la primera en llegar hasta donde se encontraban los bandidos..

Justo al abrir la puerta me quede petrificada al ver como el líder de los bandidos tiraba a una niña, no pude reaccionar ante tal acto, hasta que note como hibari corría a toda velocidad, noqueando al líder y sujetando a la niña para así lanzarla hacia mi con una risa de superioridad, dándome así un nuevo escalofrío de un mal presentimiento sobre todo esto, sacándome de mi estado de shock por segunda vez en esa misma noche.

-¡Jefe!-Grito otro de los terroristas-¡Maldito! ¿Quién jodidos le hiciste a nuestro jefe?-finalizo para abalanzarse a el.

-Hmp, los morderé hasta la muerte-Dijo mientras dejaba de verme y volteaba hacia los terroristas, levantando sus tonfaz para machacarlos a todos los que se encontraban en ese piso.

-¡Niños! ¿Se encuentran bien?-Dije, Mientras les sonreía.

-Haai-dijeron al unísono, comencé a desatar a los niños que se encontraban atados por esas sogas cuando había terminado de desatarlos, me volteo hacia mi compañero y note que este regresaba de terminar de "Morder hasta la muerte" a los terroristas.

-Vaya… as sido rápido Kyouya-Kun…-mientras una gota de sudor bajaba por mi mejilla de lo impresionada que estaba y, lo que este tenia planeado hacer con migo después de que saliéramos de allí -Nunca tengo algo de acción-suspire

-Hmp. No dejaría que algo como esto- dijo señalando a los semimuertos detrás de el-, te lastimara. Bien bajare primero para avisar que la misión esta cumplida.-dijo pasando de lado mío.

-¡Bien!-le sonreí-Pero llévate de una vez a los niños…-Dije volteando a ver a los niños- que su madre debe de estar al borde del colapso si no los ve bajar con alguien seguro.-les sonreí.

-Tsk...-dijo en forma de "¿acaso me miras cara de niñera o que?"

Como detesto que el hago eso, pero así como yo odio eso yo también tengo mis modos de hacerlo enojar, voltee a verlo le sonreí de la manera que el mas detesta… _"Una sonrisa falsa" _y seguido de unas palabras.

-Te lo encargo mucho-note como Hibari, suspiraba mientras recogía a ambos niños en brazos y bajando ahora por el ascensor, junto con ellos, comencé a perderle de vista a lo que suspire de cansancio.-Se que, Cuando lleguemos a casa el se desquitara-por mi mente pasaron demasiadas imágenes de las cuales resé por lo alto para que algunas de estas en especifico no se hicieran realidad (QUE POR OBIAS RAZONES LA NARRADORA NO QUISO ESCRIBIR POR QUE SI NO ARRUINA LA HISTORIA), me incorpore de mi lugar para sacar una cámara de mi bolsillo izquierdo para comenzar a tomar fotos a todos los villanos regados por todo el edificio, necesitaba entregar el informe de todos los bandidos que colaboraron en esta atrocidad contra dos gemelos de aproximadamente 6 años, ¿Quien en Suzano juicio involucraría a niños inocentes?-y el peor de los casos uuuhhh ambos niños son realmente hermosos!!-dije juntando mis manos en mi rostro mientras me movía de derecha a izquierda de solo pensar en los niños que eran realmente lindos, mi mente fue a parar a los ojos de ambos chicos…azules como el cielo, realmente ambos chicos se miraban realmente hermosos con esos ojos, mi mente andaba tan profundo que termine pensando en hibari y dando cuenta de que sus ojos eran igual de azules pero un poco mas oscuros.

Mi mente se fue perdiendo en los ojos de hibari realmente el era un sensei realmente admirable, y cuando me refiero a admirable me refiero a que es todo un caso, mi mente se fue perdiendo en todos los entrenamientos peligros a los que este me había sometido cuando por fin le había convencido de que fuese mi sensei en el combate. Fue en uno de los casos, cuando fui lastimada por el bando enemigo que note que el si me valoraba como su estudiante, eso me alegraba bastante, tanto que no me fije que el líder de los bandidos se comenzó a incorporar conciente de mi presencia y a la vez de mi distracción.

-jeje que descuidado es tu compañero…-dijo algo débil aun por el dolor al ver sido noqueado por hibari hace unos momentos-de haber dejado sola a una chica…sin temor a que alguno de nosotros despertase-Me quede estática por la mirada tan sombreó lenta del líder, tanto que no me fije cuando este paso su mano derecha por detrás de su espalda para sacar un mecanismo sin mostrar que era- Será una lastima volar ese rostro tan angelical que posees, pero al menos tendré la dicha de deshacerme de alguien perteneciente a esa familia vongola, que ah venido a estorbarnos aquí en Italia a los merca traficantes.-Me sorprendió, el hombre había levantado su mano derecha hacia en frente para que ambos pudiéramos ver el artefacto en forma de un tubo pequeño con un botón rojo, a la perfección, una gota de sudor bajo por mi mejilla ese sujetó no podría…¿o si? Note como sonreía de lado de una manera realmente aterradora que decía "_esto no es un juego niña"_.

El hombre oprimió el botón a lo que en seguida, note como una explosión nos envolvía a todos los terroristas junto a mí entre llamas y el colapso del techo sobre nosotros, pude esquivar algunas cosas gracias al entrenamiento que había recibido con kyouya-kun, y por esquivar unos fragmentos no me fije cuando otras partes del techo cayeron sobre mi golpeándome en la cabeza y así perdiendo el conocimiento muy lentamente.

-Ky-Kyouya-kun…-fue lo ultimo que dije, para luego perder el conocimiento, por completo.

Me encontraba en un sitio realmente oscuro, tanto que solo me podía ver a mi misma, note que ya no traía mi uniforme vongola si, no mas bien un vestido blanco sin mangas con bordes dorados en la parte superior del pecho, la falda del vestido comenzaba desde la parte superior de las rodias de la parte delantera y descendía hasta llegar a los tobillos de la parte trasera junto con una chalina larga que al parecer flotaba desde mi espalda, sentía mi cuerpo realmente pesado, a pesar de que este flotaba en la nada de esa tremenda oscuridad, volteaba a ver por todos lados en busca de algo, algo que no fuese la oscuridad, de repente empecé a escuchar voces, que me llamaban por mi nombre eran tantas que me causaban una desesperación por no saber de donde provenían, de repente las voces se detuvieron, me sentía frustrada no pude lograr averiguar de donde provenían las voces.

-No..no quiero estar sola-lo dije de una manera quebrada-Amigos…¿Dónde están?-dije mientras una lagrima bajaba de mi mejilla.

-_Haru…-_levante mi vista con unas cuantas lagrimas en mi rostro**.- **_¡Haru!-_me gire y detrás de mi logre ver imágenes de toda mi vida desde niña, hasta donde conocía a tsuna y a los demás, en los problemas que se había metido cuando habían viajado al futuro para detener los ideales de Byakuran, y sus peleas con los demás guardianes, reí a carcajada al ver eso…pero luego me detuve.

-este no es un momento para reír...-dije derramando mas lagrimas.

-Hmp…como si una herbívora como tu pudiese ser mi aprendiz.-levante mi rostro lleno de lagrimas, al escuchar esa voz, muchas imágenes de kyouya-kun pasaban enfrente de mi de todo lo que había vivido con el desde que comencé a insistirle de que me aceptara como su aprendiz.-Haru…nunca bajes la guardia ¿Lo entiendes?-fue ahí cuando me llamo por primera vez por mi nombre de pila, mire en especial esa imagen junte ambas manos para entrelazarlas y hacer calarlas a mi pecho, junto con una sonrisa, ese día fue cuando realmente me había percatado de que me había enamorado de mi sensei.

-Kyouya-kun…Kyouya-kun-comencé a derramar lagrimas-onegai…kyouya-kun-levante mi rostro hacia arriba, como si esperando algún tipo señal-onegai…sálvame…no quiero estar sola-agache de nuevo mi cabeza hacia mis manos entrelazadas, comencé sentir como mi corazón comenzó a tener palpitaciones…no de dolor, si, no mas bien de un calor reconfortable que invadía todo mi cuerpo, después de unos momentos mi cuerpo comenzó a resplandecer, abrí de apoco mis ojos, los termine abriendo como platos al notar como una luz que provenía de arriba me alumbraba, como si esa fuera la salida de ese lugar oscuro, sonreí tanto que hasta mis ojos se alumbraron de la luz y mis cachetes se coloraron un pico por la felicidad que me invadía.-Esa…luz…es para que sepa donde estarán siempre…¿verdad, amigos?-comencé a derramar mas lagrimas, mientras se formaba una sonrisa en mi rostro-espérenme enseguida iré a donde están ustedes…y volveremos a estar todos juntos-de alguna manera fue como volar realmente ya quería llegar al fondo de la luz para salir de ese lugar tan oscuro, cuando estaba atravesándolo voltee hacia atrás para mirar mis recuerdos por ultima vez…y perderlos de vista, todo comenzó a alumbrarse tanto que inclusive ya no me pude ver a mi misma por ese resplandor.

Todo volvió a estar oscuro sentí mi cuerpo todo dolorido, pero a la vez sentí como dos manos sujetaban las mías, comencé a abrir mis ojos con dificultad, al abrirlos sentí algo en mi rostro, que me incomodaba, solté una de mis manos para poder quitarme esa cosa que me incomodaba el rostro, al quitármela solté mi otra mano para así poder incorporarme en la cama, al sentarme note a las dos personas que se encontraban a la par mía, una de cada lado, las miraba confundida no entendía por que esas dos chicas se encontraban a la par mía, note como ambas chicas se comenzaban a incorporar despacio, estas al verme sentada viéndolas fijamente sus ojos se cristalizaron, y ambas chicas se me lanzaron encima para llorar.

-haru…snif…que bueno que estés bien…snif, nos tenias muy preocupados-me dijo entre sollozos la chica de ojos miel.

-…-no entendía nada, ¿Por que lloraban?, trataba de recordar las cosas que habían pasado pero nada, ¿Que había pasado?, ¿Cómo rayos había llegado yo a este lugar?, y lo mas importante… ¿Quiénes eran ellas? Ante esa pregunta me arme de valor, demo aun así me sentía intimidada, pero preferí no demostrarlo, preferí mostrar una cara seria para que me tomar en cuenta de que en verdad no sabia quienes eran ellas.-Di-disculpen…

-¿Qué sucede haru?, ¿Te duele algo? ¿Quieres que llame al doctor?-dijo la de ojos miel

-¿Quieres comer? ¿O beber algo?-dijo esta vez la chica de ojos púrpura, con un tono de voz mas tímido.

-No…-negué con la cabeza ante las preguntas tan sofocantes de ambas chicas-Solo…-ambas chicas me miraron con una sonrisa, a lo que yo pase mi rostro a uno muy serio, tanto que parecía una muñeca sin alma, las chicas notaron eso y borraron sus sonrisas-Etoo…-me sonroje- gracias por preocuparse…demo… ¿Quiénes son ustedes?-note como las chicas se pusieron semblantes tristes en sus rostros pero a la vez sorprendidos.-Onegai, si no es mucho pedir… ¿Me dirán sus nombres?

Las chicas notaron que no estaba bromeando, note como la chica de ojos miel comenzó llorar, se levanto rápido de la cama y salio corriendo de la habitación, mientras que la chica de ojos púrpura simplemente se levanto y siguió viéndome con un semblante triste en su rostro. Yo en cambio nunca deje el rostro serio, baje un poco mi cabeza al sentirme culpable por haber hecho llorar a la chica de ojos miel y ser la causa de la tristeza de la chica de ojos púrpura, me sentía culpable, sentí como otra persona había entrado a la habitación, pero decidí no mirar a la persona que se encontraba en la entrada, tal vez seria la chica que acabase de salir llorando por mi culpa, sentí como esa persona dio unos cuantos pasos para acercarse a mi note que no podía ser ella, ya que sus pasos se sentían mas pesados a los de una mujer, levante mi vista hacia ese hombre que vestía casi todo de negro a excepción de su camisa púrpura, no se por que pero esa persona me hacia sentir extraña, y no pude evitar preguntarle, algo de lo que me arrepentiría después:

-¿Quién…quien eres?-pregunte, note como ese hombre dejo acercarse a mi, ante mi pregunta, note el rostro de todos tristes pero, habrá sido mi imaginación pero sentí que esas palabras que le acababa de mencionar a ese hombre, le hubiesen hecho perder el alma por unos instantes.

CONTINUARA…

**-SUSPIRA- UFF GENTHE ME CANSE EN ESCRIBIRLES ESTO PERO ERA NECESARIO, SI DESEAN MATARME ALGUNOS DE USTEDES POR FAVOR DEJENME ESCRIBIR PRIMERO MI TESTAMENTO D: PERO BUENO ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTO, LA HISTORIA VISTA DESDE EL PUNTO DE HARU, INTENTARE SUBIRLES EN SIGUIENTE CAP LO MAS PRONTO POSIBLE QUE ME VINO LA INSPIRACION WAAAAA, PERO DEBIA SUBIRLES ESTO PRIMERO ¬w¬ ASI QUE AHÍ LUEGO LOS VERE DEJEN REVIEWS PLEASE! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola minan-saan**

**Perdonen por el retraso pero al fin después de añales ya tengo material para continuar esta historia juju la tuve hace tres días cuando me paso algo muy triste y mejor me puse a pensar babosadas para quitarme lo emo xDD bueno comencemos y de nuevo perdonen el retraso**

**KHR no me pertenece, es propiedad de Akira Amano**

"Lost memories"

**Capitulo 3: **Que Ironía

**-• Pov Hibari:**

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde su accidente, ya habían pasado 14 días desde que ella me dijo: _"__-¿Quién…quien eres?-", _Ya habían pasado 78 horas desde que Sawada Tsunayoshi nos dejo el cuidado de haru a mi, a su perro faldero que siempre decía ser su mano derecha, y sobretodo al bastardo ese de Mukuro, que irónico que fueran precisamente esos dos, los que sabia muy bien que en un tiempo estuvieron interesados en mi propiedad, Claro que bien sabia que El bastardo cabeza de piña mas bien por el interés de fastidiarme, ya habían pasado 24 horas desde que había pegado mis ojos tranquilo por ultima vez, y ya habían pasado 5 minutos desde derrame mi te sobre mi traje por el bakka de Gokudera cuando me hablo de repente, claro que recibió su castigo luego de provocar ese problema, si a los próximos 3 segundos alguien me decía algo, **Lo morderé hasta la muerte.**

-Hibari-san tenemos un problema!-dijo un doctor, ya arto tenia planeado golpearlo pero me contuve o me sacarían de ese hospital, simplemente pase mi vista al sujeto y espere a que hablara.

-Haru miura… -abrí mis ojos como platos al escuchar su nombre

-Que sucede con ella?-dijo en un tono demasiado frio causándole un miedo tan grande que se puso a temblar.

-B-bueno... una de las enfermeras había salido con ella, para ir a caminar…pero hubo un pequeño problema y la enfermera se separo de ella unos momentos y pues… -dudo unos segundos en decírmelo pero al fin decidió escupirlo claro que si no lo hacia yo le sacaría la información a golpes- No encontramos a Haru miura en ninguna parte Hibari-san

Sentí un tremendo hueco en mi interior, Salí corriendo en busca de ella, al llegar a la recepción mire al perro faldero de Sawada, note que buscaba dándome a entender que aun no la encontraba, cosa que me hizo enojar, ya que se supone que el era su encargado en esa hora, pero el muy descuidado, la había perdido de vista, si que lo mordería hasta la muerte una vez encontrara a haru, Salí de ahí corriendo hacia al patio y aunque escuche como una enfermera me decía que no corriera en el hospital, la ignore al igual que al perro faldero cuando me llamo, al haber pasado a su lado para a los jardines.

-"Ahora que lo pienso fue en este mismo hospital, donde yo…la llame así…"-dije pensando por unos segundos y correr hacia una parte en específica del jardín de ese hospital.

Al llegar pase mi vista al matorral de flores que había en una parte pero sin señal de ella, luego pase mi vista a un banquillo de madera estilo ingles frente a un pequeño lago, que se mostraba destellante gracias al sol, pero tampoco, sin señales de vida luego pase mi vista al enorme árbol que estaba unos cuantos metros a la par del banquillo, note movimiento ahí, de seguro era ella, me fui acercando y como creí si era ella, note algo a su lado y pase mi vista a lo que se encontraba a su lado.

-Haru…-dije pero calle, de inmediato cuando note que la _Cosa_ que estaba justo a su lado no era nada mas, ni nada menos que el bastardo de Mukuro quien me miraba con una sonrisa, la cual en todos mis sentidos fue desagradable.

-Kufufu-rio el bastardo a lo que me dio un tic en el ojo como lo detesto

-…-note como haru nos miraba sin emociones, pero al parecer o no se si por causa del sol, note su cara roja pero preferí no decir nada aun, primero lo primero, pase mi vista a la del cabeza de piña quien me miraba con una sonrisa divertida, cosa que me fastidiaba demasiado.

-hace cuanto sabes que ella esta, aquí?

-Mmm… déjame pensar

•-**Flash back Mukuro:**

_-Rokudo-san tenemos un problema!_

_-Mm? _

_-No encontramos a Haru miura por ninguna parte!_

_-oh!-dijo en un tono para nada preocupado _

_-Ya aviso a mis demás compañeros?_

_-solo al joven Gokudera aun no encuentro al joven hibari-dijo un poco asustado_

_-Kufufu…avísenle o se molestara _

_-Haai! –Dijo para salir de ahí en busca del otro joven_

_Mukuro Había salido del hospital, sin ninguna intención de buscar a Haru simplemente se puso a caminar por todo el lugar pero no sabia que su pequeña caminata le daría a con Haru, Mukuro le miro sin ningún interés pero no supo el por que, pero cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba justo enfrente de esta._

_Haru se encontraba mirando al árbol con una mano sobre el roble, Mukuro miro la escena hasta que un viento soplo provocando que tanto sus cabellos como los de ella se macearan al vals del viento, haru había volteado hacia donde Mukuro, y simplemente le sonrió, a lo que Mukuro le correspondió y se acerco a ella por completo._

_-Que haces aquí, pequeña, No deberías estar descansando? _

_-…si pero hubo algo de este lugar…que me atrajo…es como si me resultara muy conocida, y me trae nostalgia…como si hubiera estado aquí antes…-Mientras pasa su vista al árbol para que el viento vuelva a soplar, para cerrar sus ojos lentamente- con una persona muy importante… -dice para abrir los ojos de nuevo-_

_Mukuro le miraba interesante como si algo en ella le atrajese a abrazarla, protegerla, pero sobretodo al querer estar con ella, Mukuro se acerco a ella y le sonrió, para luego sentarse justo enfrente del lago y recostado en el inmenso árbol._

_-ya veo, pequeña, pero aun así necesitas descansar… pero muy bien se que necesitas estar un rato lejos de ese edificio, así que mejor siéntate y disfrutemos del paisaje –dice mirándole con ternura, a lo que esta le sonríe, para luego asentir con la cabeza._

_-Haai_

•- **Fin del** **Flash back Mukuro:**

-Y pues no tengo aquí más de 10 min.

-…

-Vamos _Kyou-kun_ no me mires así mira el lado positivo, ya encontré a la bella doncella-dijo burlón, mientras a hibari le daba un tic en su ceja izquierda por la forma en la que lo llamo.

-Que sucede _Kyou-kun_ acaso estas enfermo?-volvió a burlase el desgraciado, cosa que ya me comenzaba a fastidiar, si volvía a decirlo sin mi autorización lo Mordería hasta la muerte, Ya que la única persona que puede llamarme de esa manera es…

-Kyou-chan?...-dijo una voz tímida, y mas pura, pase mi vista a la otra presente que por culpa del bastardo de Mukuro había olvidado por completo que ella esta ahí

-Kufufu…así es como _Alguien_ llamo a Kyouya-kun –dijo mirando divertido a haru

-Acaso…-dijo mirándome- Acaso…su persona importante…?

-…

-Kufufu, claro…pero ten cuidado pequeña hibari Kyouya te morderá hasta la muerte si no le llamas hibari-san –rio burlonamente, pero eso no fue lo que me molesto si no mas bien que ese desgraciado le dijera a ella precisamente que me llamase "Hibari" y no "Kyouya o Kyou-kun" ya que después de todo fue ella quien me había llamado con el seudónimo "kun" y nadie mas.

-Oh! Claro Mukuro-sempai –le sonríe, como…como cuando me sonreía a mi!, no eso si que no, tenia que alejarla de ese manipulador que le andaba metiendo sus ideales dementes en la cabeza

-vámonos –dije frio, tanto que no medí en mis tonalidades de frialdad, por que por lo visto había asustado a haru, Tsk esto se me esta complicando, no solo ese ilusionista de cuarta anda metiéndole si saña a haru, si no que ahora parece que estoy causando que haru me tema, eso no es bueno tengo que arreglar eso…respire profundo para calmarme ignorar al cabeza de piña y mirar suave a haru.

-tienes que descansar, y no es bueno estar en batas en el frio tanto tiempo –dije con una sonrisa suave, cosa que note que le molesto al peli azul, y por lo visto un sonrojo de haru, alce mi mano para que la tomara cosa que causo que sus mejillas aumentaran aun mas y tímidamente fuera alzando su mano para colocarla sobre la mía, si tome terreno de nuevo. Claro hasta que ese tonto comenzó a aplaudir.

-Vaya si que haces bien de actriz hibari de seguro es por eso que siempre engallabas a los del consejo de la ciudad en namimori por tus crímenes de violencia.

Haru me había vuelto a mirar con miedo de nuevo… pero ya era un poco tarde para que se escapara ya que ya la tenia sujeta de la mano, sin fuerza pero tampoco tan suave para que ella se separase de mi, pase mi vista al ilusionista con odio de nuevo.

-sabes? Eres el que menos debería de hablar, si no mal recuerdo tú casi nos matas a todos una vez…-dije para comenzar a alejarme con haru mientras le llevaba de nuevo al hospital.

-no puedo creer que Mukuro-sempai…por poco casi os mata…-dijo dudosa de lo que yo había mencionado

**-• Fin Pov Hibari:**

Hibari Volteo no volteo simplemente siguió caminando hacia adelante como si nada, haru sin embargo andaba muy curiosa, no solo del hecho de que Mukuro casi los mata, si no que si realmente hibari era todo un actor.

-Hibari-san…es usted realmente un actor?-pregunto cosa que hibari se detuvo de inmediato, para girar a verle.

-No

-….Ya veo…hibari-san? –hibari le miro de reojo esperando a que hablara- quien es el…? –dijo señalando a un pequeño canario que se aproximo hacia ellos y aterrizo sobre le cabellera de hibari

-Hibari, Hibari~ -dijo en tono de canto el pequeño canario- Haru, Haru~

-Sabe mi nombre! –dijo impresionada mientras juntaba sus dos manos con sus dedos extendidos- es muy lindo, tiene nombre?

-Hibird… -dijo bajo, pero muy bien escuchado por haru

-Ah que lindo Hibird es muy mono –dijo con una sonrisa angelical, cosa que causo un estrujamiento en el pecho de Hibari.

-Haru, Haru~ -voló el pájaro hacia haru, mientras esta colocaba sus manos para que este pudiera aterrizar- Haru, Haru Mami~

-que lindo…pero Hibird soy tu amiga…no tu mami –dijo dándole otra sonrisa fraternal, cosa que hibari no podía evitar ver, Hibird emprendió vuelo de nuevo mientras insistía.

-Haru, Haru Mami Hibari, Hibari Papi~ -canto de nuevo mientras Hibird se deposito en el hombro de hibari.

-eh? –haru paso una vista de confusión hacia hibari, quien antes de que ella lo viera el había mirado para otro lado- Hibari-san…

En eso el celular de hibari sonó, hibari suspiro de alivio, para contestar el teléfono, hibari en cierta forma se sintió agradecido, pero su rostro se puso molesto una vez que escucho la voz de la persona del otro lado de la línea.

-Tsk. **Que irónico**…por que me avisas hasta ahora? –dijo con un tono de voz muy molesto.

Haru simplemente inclino su cabeza ante la reacción de hibari.

**Continuara…**

**Bueno gente espero les haya gustado jeje no pues no me maten Dx se que eh estado meses sin actualizar esta historia ii si lo se merezco un zape de parte de todos los lectores que leen aquí perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón y mil veces perdón! Pero no se preocupen ya ando escribiendo la continuación de este Fick el cual tratara Fick de chicas y luego algo kawaai +w+ bueno les dejo espero sus reseñas jeje ^^U**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola a todos!**

**Aquí les subo la conti de la historia jeje les prometí subirlos lo antes posible y bueno aquí esta –se ríe tontamente- bueno comencemos hehe**

**KHR no me pertenece, es propiedad de Akira Amano**

"Lost Memories"

**Capitulo 4:** Un día de compras

**-• Hace unas horas:**

_El celular de Hibari había sonado, quien para hibari había sido la campana de su salvación, este al contestar frunció el seño al escuchar esa molesta voz._

_-Yo Kyouya! –hablo feliz Dino en la otra línea- te llamaba para preguntarte como esta mi querida haru-neechan? Ah! Y también para avisarte que Tsuna necesita que tu y los otros guardianes regresen al cuartel._

_-Tsk Que irónico –dijo mientras hacia una pausa y luego pensó fugaz mente…"y que se hace con haru?"_

_-ah y como tu mente ya lo esta pensando, pues a haru se le dará de alta y será trasferida a la base vongola, recuerda que esta semana se firman los papeles de unión con la familia lotto y se hará una baile en honor a la alianza entre las familias este sábado._

_-Por que me avisas hasta ahora?_

_Haru inclino su cabeza hacia un lado, ante la reacción de hibari, haru fue testigua de los mil y un insultos y de las amenazas de hibari hacia dino por teléfono, luego de que este le colgara amenazándolo con que no lo viera o lo "Mordería hasta la muerte" se volteo hacia haru para informarle, a lo que haru asintió levemente a pesar de que no entendía muy bien del todo._

_Hibari ya había informado a los otros dos, ya listos y dispuestos Hibari le estaba dando indicaciones a haru de no olvidar nada una vez vinieran a recogerla._

_-lo entiendes?_

_-Hai! Entonces…los veré luego –dijo con una sonrisa_

_-Che. No vayas a dejar nada olvidado chica tonta –hablo gokudera. Hibari estaba apunto de machacarlo hasta la muerte cuando._

_-HAHI? HARU NO ES NINGUNA TONTA! HARU ES MAS INTELIGENTE QUE TU BAKKA GOKUDERA! –le recrimino molesta mientras le señalaba con su dedo. Gokudera y hibari abrieron los ojos del asombro._

_-Haru? –hablo el mismo hayato._

_-Que? –dijo con sus mejillas infladas y el seño fruncido hacia abajo._

_-te acuerdas…te recuerdas de mi? –Pregunto, Haru levanto una ceja ante su pregunta. Para luego pasar su mano a su rostro, cuando sintió una punzada en su cabeza._

_-ugh…-Hibari se acerco a ella para colocar sus manos en sus hombros._

_Haru abrió de sobremanera sus ojos mientras por su mente pasaban muchas imágenes, recuerdos y sobretodo todas las peleas que tenia con gokudera, ella estaba tan metida que no fue testigua de que ambos guardianes la estaban llamando, cuando vieron que ella comenzó a llorar, haru levanto su mirada hacia gokudera._

_-Go-gokudera Hayato-kun –dijo con los ojos abiertos- si…si te recuerdo…-ella paso su mirada pálida a una cálida, una mirada que demostraba ternura, eso provoco cierto sonrojo por parte de Gokudera, aunque no duro mucho ya que hibari le fulmino con la mirada- demo…- ambos chicos le miraron su mirada tierna paso a una triste._

_-Además de Gokudera… no recuerdo a nadie mas… -dijo en un susurro. _

**-• En la actualidad:**

Haru ya se encontraba en la recepción del hospital, mientras esperaba a la persona que le iría a recoger, se sentía mal pero a la vez muy feliz de que pudiera recordar…aunque sea un poco…aunque sea a alguien, aun así haru sentía nostalgia…ya que sus recuerdos no pasaban mas de cómo se comportaba con gokudera, o los momentos que estuvieron juntos, como pareja, como amigos, como rivales en quien era mas cercano a Tsuna. Haru se encontraba tan sometida a sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que un chico de cabello rubio y ojos azules le estaba tratando de llamar la atención desde hace unos minutos.

-Haru! –grito el chico, haru rápidamente levanto la vista hacia el chico.

-etto…dino-san cierto? –dijo con una sonrisa, dino sonrió, pero luego le miro algo decepcionado.

-veo que aun no me recuerdas –comenzó a ser drama- como es que aun no te acuerdas de tu nii-san oh pero que nostalgia siento que se me parte el corazón.

-jeje –una gota de sudor bajo por su mejilla- lo siento mucho dino-san…

-ven vamos, oh si no se enojaran con migo si no salimos ya –dijo toman las cosas de haru y tomando su mano de paso.

-eh? Demo…no creo que se enojen después de todo, todos andan ocupados, no es así?

-bueno si, sobretodo los chicos…pero no me refería a ellos cuando dije _**Se enojaran conmigo**_ pequeña haru –dijo mientras subían a una enorme limusina, Haru simplemente parpadeo y paso su vista al frente.

El viaje de regreso a la sede vongola fue muy entretenido, ya que dino no conocía la palabra aburrimiento y así pudo sacar mas de una sonrisa a haru, quien comenzó a tener mas seguridad solo de estar con el rubio el vuelo se aproximo a un viaje de 24 horas, cuando aterrizaron Haru se sorprendió ya que fueron recibidos por las mismas chicas que habían estado la primera semana con ella en el hospital de Italia.

-Bienvenida Haru! –dijo animada Kyoko quien corrió hacia haru para abrazarla, haru se sonrojo ante el toque y luego correspondió el abrazo con una sonrisa- te estábamos esperando amiga –dijo luego de separarse de haru.

-Bienvenida Haru-chan… -dijo Chrome con un tono de voz un poco más suave y tímida

-…-haru sonrió- gracias etto….chrome-chan- luego de eso las chicas miraron un poco mas triste a haru, por lo visto aun no las recordaba, la atmosfera comenzó a ser incomoda hasta que dino intervino.

-bueno chicas, les eh traído a haru jeje no olviden el por que haru regreso, así que diviértanse mucho –dijo con una sonrisa, haru movió su cabeza ligeramente hacia un lado pronunciando u simple "Eh?".

-ah si muy cierto! –hablo kyoko mientras juntaba sus dos palmas, mientras chrome sonrió para luego asentir con la cabeza- Vamos haru, Hoy es **buen día para ir de compras**! –haru no pudo protestar, ya que kyoko le había tomado de la mano y se la comenzó a llevar, haru volteo hacia dino, quien se despedía de ellas con una sonrisa y su mano levemente levantada mientras la movía de un lado al otro.

Era aproximadamente la 01:30 de la tarde, las chicas habían llevado a haru de un almacén a otro, haru era el centro de atención ya que era la única que se probaba los atuendos que kyoko y chrome le pasaban unos muy lolita cuando kyoko los entregaba y otros muy lolita gótico cuando era chrome, haru se sentía muy nerviosa ya que a cada que salía ya tenían una nueva prenda esperando.

Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii-

-oh esperen chicas debe ser tsu-kun –dijo con una sonrisa para luego contestar el teléfono, haru suspiro agradecida, ante la llamada ya no deseaba probarse nada mas…aunque apreciaba el gesto de que ellas quisieran animarla..Por eso era el día de compras, no?- Buenas noticias! Tsu-kun al fin me dio el tema de la fiesta! acaba de informarme que el tema será de mascaras y antifaces! Ahora ya podemos comprar correctamente!

-eh? –haru se puso azul, todo lo que se había probado era solo un "Mata Tiempo" tendría que volver a probarse mas prendas?

- hehe vengan síganme! Se perfectamente a donde podemos ir –dijo muy animada mientras, haru les seguía apenas el paso.

-"Realmente es difícil…un día de compras, eh?"- Haru siguió caminando sin ver su rumbo cuando de repente termino golpeándose la frente con un letrero del centro comercial- Itaaai…! –mientras coloca sus manos en su frente.

-Te encuentras bien? –dijo una voz grave, pero a la vez suave, haru paso su vista hacia la persona.

El chico le había ofrecido su mano para ayudarle a ponerse de pie, haru se sorprendió de lo sorprendentemente majestuoso que era el joven, cabello Plateado con tonos celestes que terminaban hasta por debajo de sus hombros, ojos color zafiro, ojos que daban el mismo semblante de hibari, piel tersa y blanca como la de una muñeca, haru tomo su mano su mano para ponerse de pie, y agradecerle el gesto.

Haru noto que vestía un traje formal color negro y una camisa de tono azul cielo, haru momentáneamente recordó a hibari, es como si lo viera a el, pero con su cabello mas largo y de otro color.

-tenga mas cuidado señorita –dijo.

-"Se parece mucho a hibari-san" etto.. –no continuo ya que kyoko le había llamado.

-Haru ven rápido eh encontrado algo perfecto para ti! –dijo muy feliz kyoko mientras agitaba su mano de un lado para el otro.

-oh! En-enseguida voy! Con su permiso –hizo una reverencia rápida ante el chico y salió corriendo hacia su amiga, mientras el chico ple-blanco miraba como se alejaba haru, para luego sonreír.

-con que haru? –dijo por donde la chica se había ido- que interesante –dijo para meter sus manos en sus bolcillos y seguir su camino.

**Continuara…**

**Uff…bueno aquí les dejo la continuación del Fick espero y les haya gustado jeje bueno por fin apareció mi OC xDD no tenia planeado meter a ninguno pero me arrepentí xDD y lo meti a el y a la familia Lotto xDD bueno +w+ sigan con nosotros hasta la próxima xDD**

**Espero contar con sus reviews!**

**See yaa**


	5. Chapter 5

**ospYuu: **_-entregando Nuevo libreto.- Aquí tienes el libreto._

**Haru: **_OMG! ¡Escribiste! SE NOS CAERA EL CIELO AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH_

**Yuu: **_¬¬ Grr… cállate y prepárate que los lectores esperan._

**Haru: **_si, además no quiero estar cuando se te tiren encima cuando lean esta parte donde termino ence ¡MM! –Le fue tapada la boca, por Yuuniie._

**Yuu: **_calla no les digas ¬¬_

**KHR no me pertenece, es propiedad de Akira Amano**

* * *

"**Los Memories"**

**Capitulo 5: **Noche del baile.

-•** Horas antes después del aterrizaje de dino y Haru:**

_Dino se despidió de su pequeña amiga haru a quien quería como una hermanita menor, dino fue directo a buscar su equipaje como el de haru una vez localizados y salió de ahí, con los miembros de su familia que ya le esperaban, Dino se dirigió directo a la sede vongola, al llegar fue bien recibido por lambo e i-pin, quien le avisaron que en cuento llegara fuera directo a la oficina del decimo. Dino al entrar sonrió a todos los presentes._

_-Buenos días Tsuna, chicos._

_-Buenos días dino-san y bienvenido –el líder le sonrió- ¿como estuvo el vuelo?_

_- Muy bien, a pesar de que Haru aun no me recuerda…-dijo con aires penosos, Tsuna asintió con la cabeza._

_-Ya veo…no ah habido progreso, con haru…_

_-Decimo hay algo que debe saber…-hablo Gokudera, tsuna como los demás pasaron su vista al peli-plateado de ojos esmeralda. Gokudera le conto lo sucedido en el hospital de Italia antes de que los guardianes salieran de regreso a la sede vongola, tanto tsuna como los demás se sorprendieron._

_-Ya veo…Mmm-hablo una voz gruesa y a la vez muy seductora._

_-¿Que piensas Reborn? –pregunto tsuna a su tutor. Pero este no dijo nada si no más bien otro sus guardianes._

_-Are, Are…si que será problemático. Ahora que sabemos como hacer que haru nos recuerde –hablo el guardián del rayo._

_-que dices lambo, ¿Que quieres decir? –hablo ahora el guardián de la lluvia._

_-Por lo que dice gokudera. –Hizo una pausa mientras miraba de soslayo a gokudera.- Parece que la memoria de Haru se anda recuperando conforme pasan los días, y cuando Gokudera le llamo __"Chica Tonta" __Provoco que su cerebro reaccionara y sacara el sentimiento de molestia que haru siempre tenia con Gokudera por como se trataban –hizo una pausa mientras rompía una galleta y metía un poco del dulce a su boca- Eso, o simplemente Haru ya había recordado al tonto de gokudera._

_Todos miraban asombrados a Lambo, no por la información que en cierto sentido si tenia mucha razón, si no mas bien que el mismo guardián del rayo, aquel cobarde, aquel llorón, aquel al que siempre terminaban salvándole el pescuezo era el que les había dicho esa información. ¿Quien era ese? Y ¿donde rayos estaba el tonto y cobarde guardián del rayo?_

_-Así es, lo que la vaca estúpida dice, es cierto –afirmo reborn, tsuna le miro calmado y tomo la palabra._

_-Entonces…solo hay que hacer que haru vuelva a percibir el sentimiento que sentía con cada uno de nosotros ¿verdad?_

_-Eso oh algo que es típico de nosotros que ella miraba con frecuencia –dijo reborn._

_-Bueno puesto que ya recuerda a gokudera el ya no tiene por que hacer nada –dijo con una sonrisa yamamoto._

_Hibari sonrió de lado, al menos algo bueno salió de esta conversación. El perro faldero de Sawada Tsunayoshi ya no tenia el por que acercarse a su propiedad, pero habían dos cosas que le carcomían la cabeza, la primera Mukuro Rokudo, haru aun no le recordaba eso significaba que el estaría merodeando cerca de ella, cosa que no le gustaba para nada. Y lo segundo ¿Que era ese sentimiento o acto que provocaría que al fin Haru le pudiese recordar? Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos con la intervención del rubio que ya se encontraba sentado junto a el._

_-Nee por el momento es de esperar, con el tiempo Haru nos recordara –sonrió de lado, mientras veía de reojo a su aprendiz- Tsuna, ¿como vas con lo del baile?_

_-Ah cierto…aun no sabemos que tema poner…de seguro las chicas sabrían que hacer con esta clase de cosas._

_-Cierto –dijo el rubio- Haru mas que todos, sabría que hacer en estos momentos ya que ella es la que planificaba estas cosas… -hubo un silencio sepulcral por unos momentos, luego tsuna tomo el habla de nuevo._

_-I-pin, ¿alguna idea? –paso su vista a la chica de trenzas, quien simplemente negó con la cabeza._

_-No es mi especialidad…-hablo la chica. Luego de eso de escucho suspiros por parte de todos._

_Dino se encontraba mirando a su estudiante, ya que al parecer, hibari andaba en su pequeño mundo, debatiéndose en algo muy desconocido para su persona, en eso una idea muy divertida se le vino en mente, y usaría ese famoso baile de unión como escusa para su tremenda travesura que se le vino mente, en cierta forma mataría dos pájaros de un solo tiro._

_-Tengo una idea Tsuna, ¿Por que no una fiesta de antifaces? –Tsuna le miro dudoso- mira en cierta forma seria tedioso lo se, pero como es una alianza, ¿por que no hacerla un poco misteriosa? A pesar de que tu y el líder de la familia lotto ya se han encontrado recuerda que siempre debes dar un ligero toque de originalidad en cada fiesta que das Tsuna. Aunque la ultima vez fue una ligera explosión –dijo con una gota bajado por su mejilla, Tsuna se rio apenado._

_-Si tienes razón Dino, entonces fiesta de antifaces y mascaras. ¿Todos de acuerdo?_

_Todos asintieron con la cabeza inclusive Mukuro que sonreía ante una idea extraña pero muy (Muuy) interésate, Hibari que aun no había salido de su mente, simplemente asintió sin saber de que rayos andaban hablando los demás._

_-Muy bien esta reunión esta concluida llamare a kyoko para dar a informarle sobre el tema de la fiesta. _

_-•_** Actualidad (Noche del baile, Habitación de Haru):**

Haru se sentía algo cohibida mirarse al espejo aunque sus amigas le dijeran que este vestido se le veía bien por alguna extraña razón le hacia sentir incomoda, Era un vestido negro corto si tirantes y en su cintura traía un listón de color amarillo pollo, (Ajajaja xD) unas pulseras en su mano derecha del color del listón, una cinta delgada para el cuello de color negro con una rosa amarilla en el medio de esta y unos tacones de color negro. Suspiro derrotada ¿Por qué tenia que usar algo así? Lo único bueno de todo esto era que las demás chicas también usarían.

Tocaron a su puerta y mientras tomaba su antifaz abrió la puerta encontrándose con sus compañeras que le sonrieron ya con su antifaz puesto, Haru sin mucho animo se coloco su antifaz y salió de su habitación para ser guiada por Kyoko, Chrome, Bianchi e I-pin que se veían realmente hermosas.

Cuando llegaron al salón donde se llevaría acabo el evento, Haru miro impresionada lo enorme que era, en una esquina se encontraba el escenario donde los lideres de la familia Vongola y Lotto darían sus firmas para la unión de estas y justo al lado se encontraba la banda de músicos que interpretaban _" Song form Secret Garden" _Haru miraba con interés los demás decorados cuando sintió como le tomaban de la mano, volteo a ver a kyoko quien le jalo para que fueran a donde se encontraban los demás de su increíble y gran grupo.

— ¡Tsu-Kun!

— ¡Ah, Kyoko-chan, chicas se ven hermosas! —Sonrió el líder vongola, que traía un antifaz blanco con adornos naranjada, un traje negro una camisa dorada y su elegante gabardina. —Sobretodo tu Haru-chan te ves resplandeciente. —Dijo con una sonrisa, a lo cual Haru se sonrojo y sintió una leve punzada en la cabeza aunque lo disimulo muy bien para los chicos excepto dos paredes de ojos azules.

—Muy buenas noches Tsunayoshi-kun. —Los miembros de la familia vongola pasaron la vista a un joven de unos veintiséis años de edad de cabellos rubios, unos ojos verdes que se dejaban ver a través del antifaz color plateado, y adornos verdes, junto con un traje blanco, con sus seguidores que vestían de traje blanco y el mismo color de antifaz solo con la diferencia de tener adornos de distintos colores.

— ¡Ah buenas noches Fai-san! —Sonrió, pero esa sonrisa que causaba leves punzadas en la cabeza de Haru no duro mucho tiempo al ver como un miembro de la familia Lotto se acerco justo hasta quedar frente a Haru, quien miraba algo asustada al ver los penetrantes ojos Zafiro que le examinaban claramente todo su ser.

—No creí… que te volvería a ver. —Esa Voz, Haru y los demás miembros vieron como el de cabello plateado se sacaba el antifaz dejando a la vista su pulcro rostro y Haru confirmo por fin que era el mismo Hombre, y de la misma manera coloco sus manos en su propio antifaz sacándolo para que el también pudiera comprobar que era la misma chica que había ayudado.

—Digo lo mismo… y menos que fuera miembro de la familia Lotto…!Aah y gracias de nuevo por lo del otro día. —Reverencia algo exagerada. —Soy Haru Miura un placer. —Dio una sonrisa encantadora, a la cual fue contestada levemente por su interlocutor.

—Yue… Li Yue, y no es necesario que sigas agradeciendo solo te ayuda a pararte.

—Si… aunque fue vergonzoso que lo vieses je…Jeje —Rio nerviosa, Haru fue consiente que las punzadas habían desaparecido, en cierta forma aliviada por no sentir ya el dolor pero sentía una decepción, había perdido la oportunidad de recordar a alguien, suspiro derrotada y se coloco de nuevo el antifaz.

Haru paso su vista a su "familia" quienes le miraban como si en vez de un vestido rayese la ropa de un payaso con zapatos grandes de color rojo, aunque siendo sincera consigo misma estaría mas cómoda en esas ropas. Una penetrante mirada la saco de sus pensamientos miro a su espalda y vio como Hibari se iba acercando a ellos, puede que solo haya sido su imaginación pero juro a ver visto unas llamas salir de los ojos azul grisáceos del guardián del anillo nube, dejo de pensar en eso y noto su vestimenta, traje negro camisa morada y una corbata negra, en traducción su uniforme de siempre, al tenerlo cerca no pudo evitar olvidarse de los demás y le sonrió como si sintiese que le agrada mas verlo ahí que a todos los demás.

— ¡Hibari-san! ¡No traes antifaz, no es justo! —Hizo un puchero que para Hibari y Yue les pareció lindo, Mientras el resto de la familia vongola era como ver a la vieja Haru.

La fiesta siguió en su curso, las familia firmaban los contratos las chicas reían al ver las peleas entre Lambo e I-pin ya que uno solo quería comer y la otra quería que pasaran a la pista y que bailasen, Haru por su parte se encontraba en la pista de baile siendo guida por Mukuro que no mas le vio se acerco a ella pidiéndole que bailaran ante la atenta mirada de dos paredes de ojos azules. Haru no supo como decirle que no, y no tuvo de otra.

—Sembri veramente bello Haru. —Mukuro no dejaba de ver a Haru con una sonrisa insinuante, pero en cambio Haru sentía su incomodidad a flor de pie.

—Gracias… ¿Que significa? —Pregunto sonrojada.

—Kufufu~ significa que te vez realmente hermosa. —El sonrojo de Haru fue aun más notorio, y no pudo evitar ver a otro lado.

— ¿T-te importa si voy al baño? —Pregunto mas cohibida de lo normal.

—Kufufu~ adelante my fair lady. —Haru casi que salió disparada lejos de ahí entrando al tocador, se acerco al espejo para luego suspirar.

Se quito el antifaz ya no deseaba estar ahí, en el único momento que se sintió en paz fue cuando pudo "charlar" con Hibari (Si a eso se le llama charlar ¬¬U) pero pedirle estar con el seria pedir demasiado, bien le diría a Kyoko que se sentía mal y luego de insistirle que estaba bien sola se marcharía de regreso hasta el otro extremo de la base vongola para tirarse en su cama y dormir, y dormir hasta que sus huesos flojos quisieran levantarse.

—Yoosh~ eso el plan de escape de Haru esta en marcha, DESU~ —Se miro al espejo y como si de otra persona se tratase su reflejo asintió.

Salió del baño caminado al salón al llegar a este camino para localizar a Kyoko la encontró con Tsuna que por lo visto estaban en otro mundo, temía el interrumpir ese fondo rosa con flores pero irse sin avisar seria todo un lio, suspirando con pesadez camino hacia ellos pero un empujón se lo impidió y callo al suelo con un peso un tanto exagerado, Haru abrió sus ojos de la impresión y vio como un trozo de pastel caía hacia ella cubriéndole toda la cara.

Todo se volvió silencio incluso los músicos dejaron de tocar al ver el pequeño accidente, Vongola, Varia, Kokuyo y Lotto miraban con asombro como Haru que se encontraba en el suelo tenia embarrado un gran trozo de pastel en su cabello y rostro mientras era literalmente aplastada por un Lambo que tenia sus ojos en espiral e I-pin que no pudo reaccionar al choque contra lambo cuando este tropezó con Haru. Silencio hasta que…

—Ja... Jaja… JAJAJAJAJAJAAJAAJAJA —La misma chica de ojos chocolate que era aplastada reía como desquiciada, Lambo e I-Pin se le quitaron de encima sin levantarse del piso para poder observarla. Haru se quito el pastel de encima y probó un poco del que caía de su mejilla. —Delicioso Desu~ Lambo-chan e I-Pin deben probarlo. —Dijo con una sonrisa radiante y como si de un fantasma les hablara Lambo e I-Pin se pusieron azules, Si esa sonrisa era del mismo demonio en traducción HARU LES RECORDABA, tenían que salir corriendo de ahí ¡pero ya! —Ni lo intenten.

Fue lo único que escucharon antes de ver como la castaña se les tiraba encima, crenado un bulto entre ellos mientras salían rodando por el suelo ante las atónitas miradas de los demás lo único que resonaba en todo el salón eran las risas de los que rodaban, Haru mientras giraba con los pequeños se frotaba lo que traía de pasten en los mas jóvenes sin dejar de reír cuando creyó que fue suficiente "castigo" los soltó para verlos, Lambo e I-pin además de estar embarrados por el dulce estaban completamente despeinados. Se levanto riendo al verlos realmente extrañaba eso se encamino un poco mientras colocaba su mano en su cabeza sin dejar de reír y se detuvo recordando el por que había regresado.

—Jaja… Tsuna-san, Kyoko-chan espero no les importe pero como ven, necesito retirarme jajaja…—Se retiro sin esperar la respuesta se retiro después de tanto reírse comenzó a sentir un tremendo dolor de cabeza imágenes de los mas jóvenes venían a su mente rápidamente, se recargo en la pared mientras caminaba lentamente. —_So…solo un poco mas… vamos… no pierdas el…_

Al dar un paso todo su cuerpo se fue desplomando hacia adelante, tan débil estaba que no pudo ni poner las manos solo esperaba el sentir el golpe del metal frio, pero este nunca llego en vez de sentir frio sintió un calor extrañamente familiar un olor a café y un aleteo cerca de su persona, entre abrió sus ojos y solo pudo ver unos ojos azules para luego perder por fin el conocimiento.

_**CONTINUARA…**_

* * *

_**NDY: **__!Por Fin! Termine este nuevo capitulo creo que voy a llorar T-T Metroflog me distrae Grr ¬¬ creo que dejare el MetroFuck esta semana y me dedico al Fanfiction. *u* además tengo una idea plasmada para el siguiente capitulo… jejeje ^^U _

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Espero sus reviews, a pesar de que se que no me los merezco por el retraso Q3Q pero amados lectores sus reviews me motivan y le regañan a mi espantosa flojera ¬3¬ asdadasd ya saben cualquier comentario es bien recibido._

_¡Gracias por sus Reviews anteriores!_

_**Agradezco especialmente a:**_

_Tsuki-chan93, Tsuki Kuroi & Midori Susuki_

_**¡Hasta la Proxima!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Yuu:** ¿Oye me estas escuchando?

**Haru:** ¿Eh? Perdón pero es que me sorprende que estés actualizando tan rápido… ¿Acaso te golpearon en la cabeza?

**Yuu:** Etto… tuve un buen fin de semana –www-

**Haru:** … conociste a un chico?

**Yuu:** noo aprobé mi examen de programación chii~

**Haru:** -_-U aaah niña deja de ser tan tímida con los hombres.

**Yuu:** ¬¬ deja!

**KHR no me pertenece, es propiedad de Akira Amano**

* * *

"**Los Memories"**

**Capitulo 6: **El recuerdo en el pasado.

Haru parpadeo una y dos veces sin dejar la sorpresa que expresaba su rostro y es que desde que se levanto esa mañana no solo se encontró con que había despertado en un lugar al que le recordaba a las casas tradicionales y con una yukata color crema y justo cuando se había levanto para salir de esa habitación de la nada fue cubierta por una cortina de humo escuchando un chillido de sorpresa, un exclamo de: "¿Decimo esta bien?", Una risa y por ultimo un quejido de dolor. Cuando dio su primer respiro se ahogo provocando que tosiera.

— ¿Hahi? *Cof, Cof* de seguro Bakka Gokudera esta fumando afuera. *Cof, Cof*

— ¡Haru! —el reclamo general que escucho hizo que levantara la vista encontrándose con sus amigos… pero al verlos parpadeo una y dos veces al fijarse que sus amigos ahora eran más pequeños que ella.

— ¿¡Hahi! ¡Todos se hicieron chiquitos!

— ¿Acaso te volviste loca mujer estúpida?

— ¡Aah! Haru no es estúpida bakka Gokudera. —Se acerco al peliplata y le dio un toque en la frente, causando incertidumbre en este. —Pero olvidando eso… ¿Por qué se hicieron chiquitos?

— Haru… esta no es la primera vez que caes en la bazuca de diez años por causa de Lambo, ¿Acaso no recuerdas? —Hablo el mini Tsuna, Haru parpadeo y fijo su vista a un pequeño Lambo con intensidad, hasta que un recuerdo leve se estampo en a su memoria y asintió.

— Ya recuerdo… si esa bazuca nos hacia viajar diez años en el futuro… si —Golpeo la palma de su mano con su puño. — ¡Ahora lo recuerdo, desu~! Ya entiendo el por que todos son mas bajos que Haru, cuando soy mas baja que ustedes jeje.

— Jaja Haru hablas como si no recordaras nada. —Dijo divertido el espadachín.

— ¿Hahi? Je… de hecho Yamamoto-kun estas en lo correcto. —Todos le miraron algo incrédulos. —Haru no recuerda a nadie a excepciones de Gokudera bakka. —Inflo sus mejillas haciendo un puchero mirando al guardián de la tormenta. — Y los pequeños Lambo-chan e I-pin. —Dijo sonriendo al ver a un Lambo con sus ojos en forma de espiral y a la pequeña I-pin que toqueteaba a su amigo con una varilla de madera, y al sentirse observada paso la vista a sus compañeros que le miraban con los ojos desorbitados dejando una mueca divertida para la mujer. — Jeje chicos si no cierran la boca… les entrara una mosca y se ahogaran.

Los chicos reaccionaron, y caminaron a un lugar más cómodo para hablar puesto que la gente comenzaba a fijarse en la castaña que simplemente vestía una yukata y una muy delgada para los mañosos que no podían dejar de ver ciertas partes de la chica, al llegar a un puesto Yatai que encontraron en el camino se sentaron pidiendo todos un tazón de ramen mientras Haru les explicaba lo sucedido mientras esperaba que pasasen los cinco minutos de su estadía en el pasado.

— Vaya… ¿Quién lo diría? La mujer estúpida se vuelve útil para el decimo.

— Grr… deja de llamarme "Mujer estúpida" Haru es inteligente, y mucho más que tu bakka Gokudera.

— Pero… ¿Cómo es que solo los recuerdas a ellos? —Pregunto preocupado Tsuna.

— ¿Eh? Pues… no lo se… Haru desconoce el método… solo eh reaccionado a los últimos eventos… con gokudera solo reaccione cuando me llamo "Mujer estúpida" y con ellos…—Mirando a Lambo e I-pin muy absortos de la conversación. —Paso anoche… cuando los dos me cayeron encima y me tiraron el pastel a la cara.

— Ya entiendo, tus recuerdos regresan conforme a la persona…

— ¿Qué quieres decir Gokudera? —Pregunto Yamamoto.

— A lo que me refiero, es que la mujer estúpida recuerda a las personas conforme a los sentimientos que sentía por cada persona en mi caso, la mujer estúpida reacciono a su sentimiento de **cólera** al sentirse insultada y con ellos. —Señalando a los que comían sin las intenciones de querer dejar de comer. — puede que sintiera el sentimiento de **felicidad** al verlos haciendo quien sabe que cosa ¬¬ ¿Por qué corrían? —Pregunto a la castaña.

—… De seguro Lambo-chan se reusó a la petición de I-pin jejeje ^^U —Haru rio nerviosa, mientras Tsuna y Gokudera la miraban con una gotita marca anime bajando por su nuca, mientras Yamamoto reía divertido. — ¿E-entonces recuerdo mediante los sentimientos? —pregunto cambiando de tema.

— Lo más probable. —Dijo cruzando sus brazos. —este beisbolista con sonrisa idiota debe ser la **alegría.**

— ¿Por qué lo dices? —Pregunta hecha por los dos chicos y la mujer.

— ¿Para que preguntan? —Pregunto molesto al samurái y a la mujer. — Solo mírenlo ¡No deja de sonreír!

— ¿Y en caso de tsuna-san? —Pregunto la mujer.

— ¡La obsesión! —Dijo altivo, Haru le miro como si una segunda cabeza le saliera y este prosiguió. —Puesto que siempre dices que serás la futura esposa del decimo, y le juras amor eterno y bla, bla, bla. —Tsuna rio nervioso y Haru solo medito.

— Creo que es más bien **admiración. **—Los chicos la miraron. —Si fuera obsesión como dices… creo que cuando me habría despertado hubiera sentido algo extraño, ese algo que no siento al ver a tsuna-san y menos lo siento cuando esta con Kyoko-chan tomados de la mano o cuando se sonríen. —Paso su vista al líder del pasado quien la miraba algo sorprendido por lo dicho. —Anoche estoy más que segura… que estuve a punto de recordarte pero sucedieron cosas y Mukuro-sempai se encargo muy bien de eso…y termine recordando a los traviesos. —Mirando con una sonrisa a los que ya pedían postre.

— ¿Mukuro-sempai? —Preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

— Haai… Mukuro-sempai suele ser algo misterioso. —Por no decir raro. —Pero Mukuro-sempai suele ser muy amble y atento con migo, incluso cuando me saco de una situación incomoda.

— Vaya… lo dices de una manera algo extraña ¿Acaso en diez años el logro sacarte de la cabeza al decimo? Creí que gustaba de Chrome. —Pregunto receloso el peliplata.

— ¿Hahi? Claro que no, no me gusta además yo también creo que el gusta de Chrome así como ella de el. —Le reto con la mirada.

— ¿Y que sentimiento crees sentir por Mukuro, Haru? —Pregunto Takeshi.

— ¿Eh? No lo se pero, le siento tanta confianza que lo veo como un hermano mayor… la **hermandad **¿Acaso? —Pregunto a si misma mirando al techo del Yatai.

— Sale que embrollo de seguro te tomara mucho tiempo para que recuperes tu memoria al cien por ciento ¿nee Haru? —Hablo Yamamoto que salía del puesto juntó con los demás, puesto que los más pequeños ya andaban haciendo berrinches por estar aburridos y antes de que a Lambo se le ocurriera sacar sus granadas decidieron hacer caso a sus amenazas para no afectar al guardián del rayo.

Caminaron un poco y justo al pasar por una esquina Haru se tropezó con alguien perdiendo el equilibro cayendo sobre su trasero, chillando al sentir el asfalto, para seguidamente escuchar un chillido de parte de Tsuna.

— ¡Iih! H-hibari-san. — Haru al escuchar ese nombre rápidamente levanto la vista y ver la figura del chico de ojos azules con un uniforme escolar, y por alguna razón desconocida sintió que el chocarse con el no fue una buena idea.

Hibari poso sus ojos azules en la herbívora con la que había chocado y al fijarse como vestía este enarco ligeramente sus cejas para abajo, sacando sus tonfas ante un asustado Tsuna, un irritado Gokudera y un preocupado Yamamoto quien se inclino para ver si Haru del futuro no se había hecho daño.

— Mujer esta corrompiendo el método de vestimenta al usar esa yukata, en plena calle y corromper a los herbívoros… Te morderé hasta la muerte. —Haru sintió su corazón palpitar con fuerza al escuchar esas palabras _"Te morderé hasta la muerte." _

Haru vio en cámara lenta como Hibari del pasado se acercaba lentamente hacia ella, sus ojos le pesaban sintió como todo le daba vueltas como el aire que respiraba comenzaba a asfixiarla, Vio como Gokudera y Yamamoto se ponían en guardia y justo cuando solo tenia al azabache a solo un paso de ella, alguien se interpuso y al ver quien se puso de escudo, abrió los ojos como platos, al verlo con esa expresión determinada esos ojos amarillentos con destellos anaranjados, esa llama sobre su frente y su mano justo al frente para retener al que se le acercaba… esa imagen…

— ¿Haru estas bien? —Fue la voz infantil y preocupada de I-pin.

— ¡Wajajaja Haru tiene dolor de cabeza!

Al escuchar eso, los Guardianes posaron la vista en la castaña quien tenia colocada ambas manos sobre su cabeza mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza y gruesas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, Tsuna y los demás (Ya saben quien no, ¿Verdad?) se acercaron a ella para ver si podían hacer algo, pero ella solo lloraba más y más fuerte, ante su agonía abrió los ojos para encontrarse con esos ojos amarillentos con una expresión de preocupación, _Tsunayoshi Sawada _pensó a pesar de que las imágenes no dejaban de llegarle ese nombre que se repetía de diferentes formas por medio de sus labios… su vista se extendió aun más lejos y los vio esos ojos azul grisáceos que la miraban expectante.

— Hi…Hibari-san…—Susurro con una expresión de suplica como si pidiera que se acercara, cosa que tomo por sorpresa a los guardianes y al mismo prefecto.

Haru fue nuevamente cubierta por humo escuchando un "plaf" se aguanto el respirar para no volverse a ahogar, cuando el humo se disipó se encontró con las figuras de los mismo chicos ahora ya mayores, pero con la excepción que ahora estaban Kyoko, Chrome, Hana y Ryohei, todos le vieron preocupados puesto que Haru estaba sofocándose al no recibir aire.

— ¡Haru! —Fue el grito de Tsuna quien era el que estaba al frente de ella, esta le miro aun llorando.

— T-Tsuna-S-san… —Levanto su mano con dificultad como si queriendo que tomara su mano. — N-no… no p-puedo…respirar…

Haru al decir estas palabras se desplomo perdiendo el conocimiento creando un caos ante los miembros de la familia vongola.

* * *

**Continuara…**

_Wow… me impresiono asdasdasdadads me siento emocionada me gusto como deje este capitulo asdasdsadad *-* pero aun asi me siento culpable Q_Q estoy que mato a la pobre Haru… aaah cuando Hibari-san se entere aaah T-T seré historia._

_Bueno eso es todo amados lectores espero les haya gustado este sexto capitulo, ya en el siguiente capitulo subiré para que Haru recuerde a Dino LOOL tengo una fantasía desde hace uuuuuuuuuuh pero mi condenada mente no se convence nunca y si, también es por esa fantasía mía de cómo Haru lo termina recordando que es por el motivo que me tarde como 7 meses en actualizar ¬¬ hay no u.ú me enojo asdasdsada bueno shaa muxoo_

_!GRACIAS A LOS LECTORES QUE SIGEN LEYENDO ESTE FICK Y MÁS A LOS QUE ME HACEN VER MIS HERRORES!_

_Espero dejen sus edmzos Reviews que para mi son como una fuente para escribirles gentecilla y todo review es bienvenido._

_**¡Hasta la próxima! **_


	7. Chapter 7

**Yuu: **_¡Hola! Tomodachis aquí ando de regreso xD_

**Haru: **_¿Acaso te fuiste a algún lado?_

**Yuu: **_no… pero tú sabes me refería a "Estoy aquí con un nuevo capitulo" _

**Haru: **_Ohh… pues bienvenida Yuu-chan _

**Yuu: **_Gracias, Gracias… Bueno para este nuevo episodio les diré que abra mucha ¡acción! Habrá risas, lagrimas, sangre, y muchos gritos Muahahahaha + +_

**Haru: **_¿Hahi? ¿De verdad?_

**Yuu: **_noo claro que no ¬¬ solo quería hacerlo más dramático xDD adoro el drama debí seguir actuación adoro actuar de sobremanera lOOl _

**Haru**_: hehehe nnU_

**KHR no me pertenece, es propiedad de Akira Amano**

* * *

"**Lost Memories"**

**Capitulo 7: **Día de Playa

El viento era fresco, y con ese hermoso paisaje que sus ojos caobas deleitaban, si todo era hermoso y aun con ese olor a sal que se sentía el las brisas y el sonido de las olas, realmente Dino había tenida una estupenda idea cuando le propuso el ir a la playa, y ahora más que sus amigos la tenían vigilada las 24 horas y bueno ¿Quién no? Después de un ataque de asma que casi la mata hace ya unas semanas, hasta ella estaría pegada a la persona que sufrió de tan repentino ataque, luego de regresar del pasado.

Haru suspiro pesadamente, aun recordaba la cara de todos al enterarse… por lo visto su "YO" anterior les había **ocultado** demasiado bien que sufría de ataques de asma cuando era muy pequeña y por lo que vio le estaban reprochando con la mirada era gracioso en cierto punto pero… Al ver la mirada de Hibari… No supo ni que pensar de si misma ya que su mirada transmitía ¿Dolor, traición? No estaba muy segura pero… Cuando pudiera recuperar por completo su memoria prometía contarle todo a él, fuese lo que sea que estuviese ocultando para todos.

Suspiro por segunda vez mirando el hermoso paisaje frente a ella. — Prometo contarte todo en cuanto pueda… Lo juro. —Sonrió aunque nadie la escuchase, era una pena que solo Dino y Romario estuvieran con ella. Ya que los demás por órdenes de Tsuna habían salido a diferentes sitios por diferentes causas incluso él junto con Kyoko y Ryohei salieron de Namimori dejándola a cargo de Dino.

— Haruuuuuuuuu-Pooooooooooooooooh~ —Dino paso sus brazos por su cuello, Haru hipo por el reciente contacto, Dino si que la había tomado por sorpresa. — Mira ya alquile una carpa para todo el día, vamos, vamos. —Dino se puso detrás de ella empujándola como un verdadero niño impaciente por que su madre le compre un helado. Haru miro la carpa para seguidamente entrecerrar los ojos mientras una gota de sudor bajaba por su cabeza ¿Eso era una carpa? Parecía más bien una casa de playa. —Vamos entra y cámbiate yo lo are en los baños.

— ¡Aahh dino-san espera! —Dino no escucho él junto a Romario salieron casi que disparados hacia los baños de chicos dejándola sola. — Cielos… Se fueron.

Haru entro en la carpa "casa" cerrándola, deposito su mochila en la mesa de mármol que se encontraba al centro de la carpa, Desabrochando su blusa.

— Me gustaría que los demás estuvieran aquí. —Suspiro pesadamente, a pesar de que aun no los recordaba a todos, Haru se sentía muy bien con ellos, _su familia._

Termino de colocarse su bikini de dos piezas color lila (Si se preguntan cual pues busquen la imagen 209774 xD en Zerochan) que resaltaba muy bien a su piel blanca cremosa, saco unas sandalias de color negro para luego colocárselas, guardando su ropa en perfecto orden. Abriendo una de las tantas bolsas de su mochila saco una botellita azul destapándola para exprimirla saliendo un líquido blanco de esta, para restregárselo por su cuerpo.

— Le pediré a Dino-san que me eche bloqueador en la espalda más tarde. —Saco una pequeña blusa abierta de manga corta y capucha color blanca de la mochila para seguidamente colocársela, lista la castaña abrió la carpa saliendo de esta, siendo recibida por los rayos ultra violeta, coloco su brazo frente sus ojos para darle un poco de sombra a sus ojos. — Es un día muy soleado desu~

— Claro que lo es Haru-chan. —Haru volteo a un costado encontrándose con sus dos acompañantes, que se veían muy bien en sus trajes de baño, el de Dino consistía en una calzoneta larga color negra con dos rayas en forma de llamas a sus costados de un color azul rey, Romario por su parte además de traer su calzoneta de color rojo traía una camiseta abierta de tela muy delgada de color gris casi dándole al blanco.

— ¡Ah Dino-san, Romario-san! —Haru se acerco a ellos con una sonrisa. — Se ven muy bien.

— Gracias señorita Haru, pero usted se ve muy bien con ese conjunto. —Dijo respetuoso el mayor, a lo que haru le sonrió amena.

— Haai~ —Dino pasa sus brazos por el cuello de la chica juntando su mejilla derecha contra la de su amiga. — Haru-Meow~ es la chica más linda de la playa siiii.

Haru reía nerviosa aun no entendía como es que Dino fuera tan… Pues tan alegre, llego a pensar que tal vez ella le trataba de la misma manera cuando tenía sus recuerdos, suspiro resignada, como si de un impulso se tratara pasó sus brazos alrededor de la cintura del rubio y comenzó a frotar su mejilla contra la del rubio mientras reía.

Dino se sobresalto ante el acto de su amiga, pero lo disimulo rápidamente siguiendo con los cariños que le daba a la castaña. _Haru-chan debe estar forzando mucho a su mente a querer recordarnos._

— ¡Muy bien Haru-Pooh, Vamos al mar! —Un entusiasta rubio poso su brazo en las rodillas de su compañera para poder cargarla.

— ¡Ah Dino-san! —Haru paso sus brazos por el cuello de su amigo para evitar caer, Dino corrió junto con Romario hacia el agua, Dino fue caminando aun más profundo del mar y fue depositando a la castaña, Haru al sentir el frio del agua se sobresalto dando un pequeño grito. — Waa esta fría desu.

Dino la soltó por completo para que pudiera sentir con mayor intensidad el movimiento del agua salada proveniente del mar, el cuerpo de las caderas para abajo de la castaña comenzaba a acostumbrarse, pero un repentino ataque de agua la hizo volver a sobresaltarse y al ver que el ataque venia de su compañero decidió contraatacar impulsando el agua con sus brazos.

Pasaron un buen rato tirándose agua hasta que dino decidió que era hora tiempo del último ataque, así que con esfuerzo se acerco a la castaña que ya le había leído la mente y comenzó a lanzarle más agua para evitar que se le acercara mientras de vez en cuando daba un paso atrás aunque le era muy difícil correr cuando el movimiento de las olas la hacia moverse de lado, Dino sonrió maléficamente y tomando cierta cantidad de aire se metió bajo el agua nadando en dirección a la de su amiga, Haru detuvo su ataque de agua y comenzó a alejarse lo más que pudo del "cazador Dino".

— ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaah! —Grito al sentir como Dino pasaba sus brazos por su cintura y la tiraba al agua con él encima.

Ambos dieron vueltas debajo del agua dino reía debajo del agua mientras Haru abría y cerraba la boca por tremendo acto, los dos salieron a flote para poder inhalar oxigeno se vieron unos segundos observando los cabellos mojados del otro y luego de unos segundos ambos se echaron a reír.

Romario los observaba cerca con una sonrisa, y de vez en cuando les tomaba fotos sin que ellos se dieran cuenta, después de todo ¿Qué mejor que una fotografía natural que una posada?

Pasaron un buen rato hasta que decidieron descansar un rato en la arena, regresaron hasta donde su carpa, Haru se deslizo su blusa por completo mojada colocándola en una de las sillas de playa para que se secara, tomo su bloqueador y miro al rubio.

— Nee Dino-san. —El rubio la vio ante su llamado. — ¿Podrías echarme bloqueador en la espalda?

— Jeje Claro. —Dino tomo el bloqueador de sus manos, mientras esperaba que la castaña se acostara boca abajo. — Nee ¿Luego lo harías por mí?

— Claro. —Sonrió, sintió como el bloqueador frío en su espalda seguido de las manos de su amigo masajear por toda su espalda.

— Se puede ver a simple vista que los moretones del accidente ya han desaparecido por completo Haru. —Haru entrecerró los ojos, si ese accidente… ¿Qué es exactamente lo que sucedió en ese accidente? Por más que lo intentaba no podía revivir los sucesos de lo que le paso… Además cada vez que ella hablaba del tema Tsuna, Gokudera… Y Hibari lo desviaban o simplemente no le decían nada y se iban a otro lado.

— Muy bien Haru-chan, tú ya estas. —Dijo con una sonrisa de lado a lado. — Ahora es mi turno.

— ¡Haai! —Se incorporo rápidamente para hacer exactamente lo mismo que el rubio hizo momentos antes. _Sera mejor que lo deje así… Después de todo Dino-san me a traído aquí solo para relajarme._

Descansaron un largo rato en las sillas de playa hablando amenamente entre los tres ya era algo tarde y Romario les sugirió si almorzaban a lo que los otros dos asintieron con ímpetu. Caminaron hacia uno de los tantos restaurantes que había en la playa, Pidieron o mejor dicho Dino encargo la comida la cual impresiono a la castaña ya que Dino no se contuvo a la hora de pedir un platillo de todo el menú y un pichel de gaseosa.

La comida paso sin muchos escándalos, los platos ya vacios, Haru se sorprendió de si misma, ella no recordaba tener tanta hambre e incluso más que Dino y Romario pues fue ella quien se devoró la mitad de la mesa, miro a Dino quien le sonreía cosa que causo que sus mejillas se sonrojaran. _¡Que vergüenza! _Miro para otro lado, Dino lo sabía, sabia que ella comía demasiado.

— "_De seguro pensara que soy glotona, hay nooo que vergüenza desu~"_

— Haru-Chan. —Haru hipo y volteo a su llamado aun con su leve sonrojo. — No te avergüences, después de todo yo se siempre lo que necesitas, ya que soy tu mejor amigo.

Haru ladeo la cabeza un poco y luego sonrió amena Dino-san era tan dulce con ella, noto que Dino tenia una mano sobre la mesa volvió a ver directo a los orbes de su amigo para luego colocar su mano sobre la de él.

— Gracias.

Luego de que ambos se sonrieran y fueran fotografiados de nuevo por Romario salieron del restaurante de nueva cuenta a la playa, donde la única chica del pequeño grupo les imploro con ojos de cachorro abandonado que buscaran caracolas, Los dos hombres aceptaron rápidamente a la petición de la dama.

Fue un cuarto de hora que usaron para buscar caracolas de diferentes tamaños y colores, ya que un grupo de dos chicas y un chico les retaron para un partido de voleibol de playa.

— ¿Qué dices Haru-chan?

— Me parece bien. —Haru pasó la vista al mayor de todos el cual sonrió.

— Por mi no hay problema.

El partido comenzó muy parejo para asombro de Dino, pudo fijarse que el cuerpo de Haru a veces hacia maniobras de su "entrenamiento infernal" con su discípulo y de vez en vez Haru ponía la expresión sádica que él mismo sensei ponía cuando se estaba excitando ante una pelea. Si su mentor viera la expresión de su aprendiz estaría sonriendo de gozo mentalmente por supuesto.

— ¡Dino-san cuidado! —Dino parpadeo y volteo al frente no pudo reaccionar cuando el balón de voleibol lo golpeo justo en el rostro haciéndolo caer a la arena, Romario y Haru corrieron hacia el rubio que miraba hacia el cielo sin darse cuenta el día se les estaba yendo rápidamente. — ¿Estas bien?

— ¿Eh? Si por supuesto jejeje. —tomo la mano que le estaba ofreciendo su amiga para incorporarse. — ¿Cómo vamos ahora en el marcador?

— Con este punto que hicieron estamos empatados. —Fue la respuesta del mayor.

— Eso quiere decir que el que el que eche el siguiente punto será el ganador, desu~

— ¡Oh! Ya veo será mejor que no perdamos el juego el orgullo de nuestra familia esta en juego. — Los ojos de Dino expulsaban llamas.

— ¡Oigan! — Los tres voltearon y vieron al único chico del grupo contrario se les acercaba. — Una de mis amigas tiene que retirarse, así que nosotros quedamos con dos jugadores así que…

— No hay problema.

— Pero ¿Quien se queda? —Fue la pregunta del millón.

— Quédense ustedes dos, después de todo ya estoy cansado. —Romario sonrió a sus dos protegidos, Dino y Haru lo observaron alejarse.

— ¡Bien, a jugar! —Dijo entusiasta el líder de la familia Cavallone.

Haru se coloco detrás de Dino no sabia por que pero ya intuía que ellos serian los perdedores espero el saque del jugador contrario el cual fue demasiado bueno. _Demasiado para mi gusto. _Haru junto sus dos manos y luego golpear con fuerza el balón el cual fue en dirección de su compañero.

— Perfecto. —Murmuro, dio salto para golpear el balón pero se acerco tanto a la red que termino tirándola junto con los postes que la sostenían.

Los tres jugadores observaron con varias gotitas en la cabeza como el rubio se enredo más con la red y el balón caía en su cabeza rebotando en su propio territorio.

— ¡GANAMOS! —Fue el grito de felicidad de la otra pareja, Romario corrió hacia su jefe para asegurarse si estaba bien, Dino trataba de quitarse la red que por lo visto se enredaba más en su forcejeó paso sus mieles en la figura de su amiga, quien le observaba con los ojos desorbitadamente abiertos.

— ¿Haru-Pooh?

Zumbidos podía escuchar un zumbido que se hacia más fuerte dentro de su cabeza hasta darle una jaqueca, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar ligeramente, levanto sus manos temblorosas hasta posarlas en su cabeza sus piernas flaquearon provocando que se sentara de golpe en la arena y como las veces anteriores Haru comenzó a ver todo tipo de escenas compartidas junto con el rubio y la familia Cavallone, eran tantas escenas otras repetidas en las que Tsuna y gokudera salían junto con Dino, No lo soporto más abrió la boca dejando salir un fuerte grito de dolor como si el grito apaciguaría el tremendo dolor de cabeza que sentía al recuperar sus memorias perdías con su amigo, su hermano, su cómplice… Cuando al fin todo termino su mente no lo soporto llevándola al fondo de la inconsciencia.

**::. Inicio de un recuerdo de Haru .::**

_Caminaba en dirección al despecho de su antiguo amor y justo al pasar su ultimo pasillo se termino encontrando con su mejor amigo._

— _¡Haru-neechan!_

— _¡Dino-niisama! —Haru y Dino corrieron a su encuentro en un efusivo abrazo. — ¿Cuándo llegaste? Hubiera ido a tu encuentro, eres malo. —inflo sus mejillas mientras fruncía el seño ligeramente hacia abajo._

— _Oow perdón Haru-pooh, pero en cuanto baje del avión tuve que venir corriendo a una junta con Tsuna y por eso no te llame, lo siento no te enojes._

— _Aaaw sabes que nunca me enojaría contigo Dino-wanwan, después de todo. —Dijo con un sonrojo en sus mejillas. —Tú me as ayudado mucho con él._

— _Aaaah~ ¡Haru-Meow! Te sonrojaste que linda jeje. —La volvió a abrazar. — No te preocupes, como no ayudarte si de mi aprendiz estamos hablando y créeme él es tan terco y hosco que nunca se daría cuenta que tiene a un hermoso ángel enfrente suyo. _

— _Jajaja si te escucha…_

— _Le escuche._

_Amos se sobresaltaron para verse mientras sus rostros se ponían azules y como unos robots voltearon a ver por donde provenía la amenazante y gruesa voz._

**::. Fin de un recuerdo de Haru .::**

Haru fue abriendo los ojos con lentitud fijándose en el cielo nocturno, tras parpadear un par de veces recordó donde se había desmayado para incorporarse rápidamente.

— ¡Haruu-Pooh!

— Señorita Haru.

La castaña paso su vista a sus compañeros y luego se percato de la manta que la cubría y por ultimo notar la fogata que les brindaba calor.

— Haru-Nee… —Haru reacciono y rápidamente se incorporo para lanzarse al rubio.

— ¡Dino-niisama! —Dino sorprendido por el abrazo de su amiga la separo rápidamente por como le había llamado y al hacerlo noto los ojos acuosos de su querida amiga.

— Haru… Tú… —Haru se volvió a aferrar a Dino ocultando su rostro en el pecho de este.

— ¡Haai! —Dino pasó sus brazos por la cintura de la castaña feliz, su pequeña amiga al fin le recordaba. — Y claro… A ti también Romario-dono.

Romario ya de solo ver la escena frente a sus ojos ya lloriqueaba cascadas desde sus ojos, y cuando Haru le dijo que le recordaba pasó su brazo por sus ojos y comenzó a llorar aun más fuerte.

— Waaaa… e-es b-bueno s-saber que me a-ah recordado Buaaaaa.

— Romario-dono. —Dino con una sonrisa y un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, miro a su mejor amigo quien le sonreía. — Dino-WanWan…

— Gracias por recordarme amiga.

— Me da gusto recordarte querido amigo.

Romario se acerco y abrazo también a la castaña que gustosa le abrazo también aun con lagrimas ya recordaba a su mejor amigo.

Este día fue el mejor de toda su vida, y esperaba que cuando recordara a los demás fueran así de memorables pero en si los días en los que recordó a Gokudera, Lambo, i-Pin y tsuna también lo fueron… Era como el despertar de un sueño largo del cual sus amigos la esperaban ansiosos por tener nuevas aventuras.

_Espero despertar por completo… Y poder recordar a todos mis amigos… y en especial al terco y hosco desconocido-kun._

* * *

**CONTINUARA…**

_Haru: Wow… te das cuenta… ¿Que parecía más pareja de Dino-san que una simple amiga verdad?_

_Yuu: lo se ¬¬U no se de donde me salió algo… pues tan cursi para el final… Solo me faltaron los fuegos pirotécnicos y seria una gran final de escena para un beso…_

_Haru: sii seria genial desu~ + +_

_Yuu: claro que no Hibari-san me va a matar Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah –sale huyendo.-_

_Haru: ejem… bueno yo doy los créditos finales ^^U_

**Agradecimientos especiales a:**

_Any_

_Tsuki-chan_

_Espero seguir contando con su apoyo hasta el final del Fick *33* Espero este enlace de cadenas perdidas les gustara Q_Q asdasdadsads llorare tanto cuando este acabe buaaa okay, okay gracias por sus reviews espero los sigan dejando._

_Nee esta vez ya no se xDD a ¿Quien les gustaría ver en el próximo capitulo? Solo no escojan a Hibari xDD el es el ultimo pues ya solo quedan pocos capítulos para que este proyecto se acabe._

_Eso es todo *snif* Haru se despide ;D_


End file.
